


Again

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to his own devices Obi-Wan had a nasty of habit of ending in some form of trouble which usually mandated a rescue attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Left to his own devices Obi-Wan had a nasty of habit of ending in some form of trouble which usually mandated a rescue attempt. Not all the time, but it seemed to occur frequently enough that Anakin was teaching a class on the successful rescue of Jedi Masters. However, Obi-Wan was usually quite good at getting himself out of trouble and coming back completing the assigned mission. He would usually be battered, bruised and sometimes close to death but Obi-Wan would come out of the situation some how alive. 

Upon Anakin’s ascension to Knighthood, Siri made a pact with him regarding Obi-Wan. They would take turns rescuing Obi-Wan. Which is why she is now in the midst of a jungle, hacking her way to the co-oridantes of Obi-Wan’s homing beacon. The jungle was hot and humid, making her clothes stick to her and causing her hands to slip on the machete. The chanting of the local tribe was loud but thankfully a ways off from Obi-Wan’s position. 

She ended up in a small clearing which contained a stone alter. Obi-Wan was chained to a nearby tree, stripped down to his leggings and his skin glistening with sweat and oil. He looked relaxed despite the fact he was tied up once again. Siri admired the broad expanse of bared skin even as she made her way carefully over to him. 

“What do they want with you this time, Kenobi?” Siri studied the chains noting the chanting was growing closer. 

Obi-Wan quirked a smile at her. “A virgin sacrifice.” 

Siri blinked at him. 

“So all I have to do to get you out of here is....”

“Yes.” And the bastard just grinned at her. 

Siri glared right back at him. Honestly, for a man who could be so passionate in bed, he came across as being completely chaste beyond the bedroom.


End file.
